johnbellairsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Bellairs Wiki
[[CompleatBellairs:About|'About']]'' | '' ' '| | | ' "House" 'News | Reviews ---- What's New 2019-house-cook-kitchen.png|The House with a Cook...|link=https://bellairsia.blogspot.com/2019/04/the-house-with-cook-in-its-kitchen.html 2018 HouseCW Movie.png|'House' on Film|link=http://johnbellairs.wikia.com/wiki/The_House_with_a_Clock_in_its_Walls_%28film%29 ---- About John Bellairs John Anthony Bellairs (1938-1991) is the award-winning, best-selling author of fifteen acclaimed Gothic mystery novels staring Lewis Barnavelt, Anthony Monday, and Johnny Dixon, including The House with a Clock in Its Walls (1973), [[The Treasure of Alpheus Winterborn|'The Treasure of Alpheus Winterborn']] ''(1978), and 'The Curse of the Blue Figurine' (1983), as well as the author of 'Saint Fidgeta and Other Parodies' (1966), a satire on Vatican II-era Catholicism; 'The Pedant and the Shuffly' (1968), a comical fable of logic versus chaos; and the much-respected fantasy, 'The Face in the Frost '(1969), staring Prospero and Roger Bacon. Bellairs was born in Marshall, Michigan, earned degrees from Notre Dame and the University of Chicago, taught at colleges in Minnesota, Illinois, and Massachusetts, and later lived and wrote in Haverhill, Massachusetts. Bellairs was honored by his hometown in 1992 with a historical marker outside the famed residence that served as inspiration for ''The House with a Clock in its Walls. He was celebrated in Haverhill by becoming part of the city's Hall of Fame (2000) and by a mural displayed in its downtown (2006). ---- About Brad Strickland Georgia native Brad Strickland is the author of the latter-day adventures of Lewis Barnavelt and Johnny Dixon as well as an accomplished author and actor of over 70 novels, short fiction pieces, radio dramas, and poems. He's kept busy writing outside of New Zebedee, too: from pirates at sea and astronauts in flight to terrifying detectives and detecting terriers - and more. (Bibliography) ---- Artists in Residence Edward Gorey | Marilyn Fitschen | [[Omar Rayyan|'Omar Rayyan']] | Mercer Mayer | More.... ---- Bellairs Corpus Fidgeta round.png|Saint Fidgeta and Other Parodies|link=Saint Fidgeta and Other Parodies Shuffly round.png|The Pedant and the Shuffly|link=The Pedant and the Shuffly Prospero round.png|The Face in the Frost|link=The Face in the Frost Lewis Barnavelt round.png|Lewis Barnavelt Series|link=Lewis Barnavelt Series Anthony Monday round.png|Anthony Monday Series|link=Anthony Monday Series Johnny Dixon round.png|Johnny Dixon Series|link=Johnny Dixon Series Academia People round.png|People|link=Category:People Places round.png|Places|link=Category:Places Things round.png|Things|link=Category:Things Slider MI.png|Marshall, Michigan|link=Marshall, Michigan Slider MN.png|Winona, Minnesota|link=Winona, Minnesota Slider MA.png|Haverhill, Massachusetts|link=Haverhill, Massachusetts Presented by Bellairsia, 2001-19. All characters, stories, and portions of text contained within are copyright © the Estate of John Bellairs. Everything you need to know about collecting the books of the Bellairs Corpus: * Illustrators * Publishers * Anthologies * Countries * Years ---- Established in 1830 and expected to become the state's capital, Marshall, Michigan has become one of America's largest historic districts. Resident and Bellairs fan Ann LaPietra researched and compiled the [[John Bellairs Walk|'John Bellairs Walk']] of the city's locations in the author's hometown that became memorable places from his books. ---- Downtown Haverhill, Massachusetts, is where you'll find artist Shelia Foley's John Bellairs Mural, a seven-by-three foot outdoor mural created to look like the stained glass windows of Canterbury Cathedral and part of that city's revitalized downtown area. ---- Take a step back in time and see how Bellairs fandom on the Internet got started and how it’s changed over the last 20+ years. Your first stop on this figurative trolley to yesterday is Jonathan Abucejo’s CompleatBellairs. For eight years this unique and artistically brilliant site reigned supreme with character biographies; book synopses detailing the good, the bad, and the ugly; quotes, reviews, inspired art, and other features for the fans. Category:CompleatBellairs